blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael
Azrael is a fist-fighting pure bred soldier with super human strength who is a member of Sector Seven. He debuted as a playable character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Information Azrael is a member of Sector Seven who spends most of his time moving from one battlefield to the next in search of a strong opponent. He is entirely obsessed with using his own raw power to fight, and has never used a weapon. However, due to his super-human strength, he cannot go all out in battle; thus, he has imposed a limiter on himself. During the Ikaruga War, he was known as the Mad Dog, who attacked friends and foes indiscriminately for entertainment; his actions resulted in him being captured by Kokonoe and was thrown into a Sector Seven jail. In order to stop him easily breaking out as no physical barrier can possibly stop him, they placed a field in his cell which slowed down his atoms to a rate where he was completely unable to move. He swore to have his revenge on Kokonoe and would not rest until he personally took her down. Chronophantasma After an anonymous phone call to Sector Seven by Relius Clover, Azrael is released from his prison by Sector Seven's higher-ups to take Ragna the Bloodedge's Azure Grimoire, although they placed a limiter on him that makes it so he cannot fight those without a fighting will; with the sole exception of Ragna, Kokonoe and Iron Tager. As well as his mission to take the Azure, Azrael was commanded to take out Kokonoe and Tager after a suspected treason, something that Azrael accepts with glee. Despite his limiter, Enchant: Dragunov and the fact he was kept in stasis for so long, Azrael easily shatters a Sector Seven soldier's arm with what he described as 'a gentle pat', merely minutes after his release. Personality Azrael obsesses over strength and treats the battlefield as a "feeding ground" in his lust for power. He refers to the act of defeating his opponents as 'eating' them. He seems to be entertained by strong opposition. In battle he can not contain himself, and he will attack anyone, friend or foe. For him the battle is not about victory or defeat, but rather life and death. Appearance Azrael is a large, powerfully built man with long blue hair, a goatee and red eyes. He wears a white coat over his shoulders and white pants, with two belts and a black covering over his left leg. His boots are white as well, with golden steel toes. Much of his visible body is tattooed. As a child, his appearance is almost identical, only lacking his goatee. Powers and Abilites Azrael possesses immense natural strength which he uses to combat opponents instead of weapons or mystical advantages. Azrael also possesses equally immense durability to complement his drive to battle powerful opponents. His raw physical power is so great he must wear multiple limiters to limit himself from quickly killing his foes. In his Arcade ending, it is revealed that the power limiters he uses are in fact the tattoos that adorn his body, which are actually a seal known as Enchant: Dragunov. Azrael's drive is The Terror. Drive attacks reveal weak points on his opponent. His Overdrive, Mind Colosseo, makes his drive attacks reveal weak points even on block. Azrael has been shown to be one of the most powerful beings in the BlazBlue universe. Even with Enchant: Dragunov limiting his power, he easily defeats Jin Kisaragi, Iron Tager, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. He also overpowers Rachel Alucard and is strong enough to force Ragna into activating the Azure Grimoire to fight him. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology Azrael ( عزرا عزرائيلئيل in Arabic) is the name of the Archangel of Death in Catholicism, Orthodox Christianity and Islam; in their beliefs, Azrael seperates the body and soul upon death. It is considered as a synonym to the personifcation of death, like Shinigami and Grim Reaper. The name's actual meaning is God is my aide. Trivia * In battle, Azrael can best be described as a berserker in both mannerisms and unquenchable bloodlust. ** He can also be considered as the essential Blood Knight of the BlazBlue series.The Blood Knight trope on TV Tropes. *Azrael's birthday, October 10, is derived from the original date for the Japanese Health and Sports Day, representing Azrael's physique. *Azrael's move names are all themed on missiles: **Gustaf Buster: Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, a missile launcher, or a bunker buster. **Tiger Magnum: Tigercat missile, or a Magnum, a large firearm cartridge. **Growler Field: Growler missile. **Sentinel Dump: Possible reference to the Sentinel program, a scrapped American missile defense system. **Valiant Crush / Valiant Charge: Project Valiant, a scrapped Indian project to create an intercontinental missile. **Hornet Bunker: Hornet missile, or a bunker buster. **Blackhawk Stinger: Stinger missile / Black Hawk-model helicopter. **Scud Punishment: Scud missile. **Patriot Apocalypse: Patriot missile. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Chronophantasma Characters